garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
GirthCannon
"Remember that one time I posted a quality video? Yeah, me neither." -- Girth being a cynical jackass, 20 June 2016 GirthCannon (Commonly referred to as "Girth," formerly known as "BearOfTheDead) is a Virginian GModder who primarily focuses on randomness and experimentation over smooth, more tame animation. Channel Summary "Welcome to my channel. You won't find much here, truth be told, but I still aim to entertain. The content contained on this channel mainly relates to current projects I'm working on for the Party/v/an, or general highlights from various play sessions. You can also find, if you're lucky, a shitpost or two through different mediums." ''-GirthCannon's channel description as of Feb. 2019 GirthCannon's videos have always been about entertainment in short, quick bursts. Girth's style goes for a hybridization of the classic GMod days of physguns, thrusters, and faceposer shenanigans, with the newer days of the Stop Motion Helper and Ragdoll Mover. Most of Girth's works from his days as "BearOfTheDead" have been either removed for quality control, or unlisted to make room for the new "GirthCannon" identity. Girth once had a series of videos emulating works such as ''The GMod Idiot Box and GMod Chicken, ''but it was discontinued and later removed when their respective channel was deleted. Timeline * '''April 2012 - '''Girth is introduced to the world of GMod animation through DasBoSchitt's ''Computer Quest. * 'Late 2012-Early 2013 - '''Girth joins a team made up of a few high school friends on their (now defunct) channel TheHalfDivision under the alias "THD Stabby" as their "GMod animations specialist." * '''Early-Mid 2013 - '''Girth's first GMod video, entitled ''Idiots at Work, Episode 1 is released to mostly negative reviews. This is also where Oso, the crazed katana-wielding HL2 citizen in a top hat, makes his first appearance. * 'Summer 2013 - '''Girth releases the second episode of ''Idiots, which is better-received, but still met with a number of negative reviews. * 'August 2013 - '''The channel BearOfTheDead is created as an independent behind-the-scenes alternate. * '''Spring 2014 - '''TheHalfDivision is disbanded and Girth moves on to his own channel. * '''January 2015 - '''Girth uploads his first GMod video to his BearOfTheDead channel, a collab entry to Erdamon The Owl Sniper's ''The Television Collab. * 'February 2015 - '''Girth obtains a copy of Vegas Movie Studio. * '''April 11, 2015 - '''Girth reaches 25 subscribers. * '''Q1-Q2 2015 - '''Girth starts gaining the attention of other GModders and uploads rather frequently. * '''May 2015 - '''A GModder by the name of Grandpa Mikhail reaches out to Girth when his computer messes up and asks him to animate the intro and outro scenes for his upcoming sequel to the "Do Not Push This Button Collab". Girth happily obliges. * '''Latter half of 2015-Mid 2017 - '''Uploads continue, but start to slow down some. More filler content is made, and as a result, quality begins to suffer. * '''May 2, 2018 - '''Girth's latest GMod video, a sequel to his TV Collab entry, was released. * '''June 2018 - '''Following the loss of a close friend and a resulting mental breakdown, Girth releases a statement to announce a hiatus. * '''July 2018 - '''Girth silently changes his identity to his current one. * '''Winter 2018 - '''Following acquisition of the TF2 Party Van with the previous owner, Girth shimmies his way back into his old GMod friend group. * '''Present - '''Girth has left the group, and stepped down from a project after some new issues came into play and hit him like a fucking truck. ''Editor's note: Thank you all for your patience, and all the support through the years - GC Collabs Joined * The Television Collab ''by Erdamon The Owl Sniper * ''Golden Sword Collab 3 by Inspector Heavy (deleted) * The Psychotic Collab by psych0tv (deleted or unlisted) * The Cooking Collab 2 by Inspector Heavy (deleted) * The Do Not Push This Button Collab 2 ''by ZetaBetaTheAlpha * ''The Kick the Dr. Blueling Collab by Cody D. Buni * ''The Canal GMod Collab ''by Weegeetnik Trivia * Girth was once an admin in the House of the GModders. * Girth was, at one point, cast to be part of Erdamon's ''Through The Night. ''However, after issues with recording and general procrastination, he was dropped. * At one point, there was going to be a story-driven series on the lore behind Oso. However, it was scrapped due to lack of inspiration. * As mentioned above, Girth was at one point an administrator for the TF2 Party /v/an, a server for the lovely people residing on 4chan's Video Games board. However, due to technical difficulties, the torch was passed to someone else, as was Girth's position. * Girth had a skeletal awakening when Pyrous showed him the "Holy Cheese Grater." Category:GModder